Hurle grand méchant loup, le Chaperon rouge te dévorera
by Goxha
Summary: Trois ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir alors qu'Harry reste isolé au Square Grimmaurd. La guerre a toujours lieu, mais dans des ruelles sombres et au fond de caves humides. La résistance s'active, la victoire n'est pas loin. Hermione le sait, elle le lit dans les tripes du mangemort à l'agonie se trouvant face à elle. (Rated M parfois avec le langage)
1. Prologue

**Genre. **Darkfic, aventure.

**Personnages. **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Et Fenrir Greyback. (Attention, présence d'OOC)

**Disclaimer. **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits réels seront une pure coïncidence.

_**Note de l'auteur.** Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

_( Song :Medicate or simulate)_

Cachée sous sa cape rouge, la jeune fille marchait tranquillement dans le bois, accompagnée par deux hommes. La maîtresse de maison lui avait confiée un panier et la nourriture à l'intérieur lui faisait grogner le ventre tant la chaude odeur des petits pains sortant du four l'enveloppait. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à attirer l'attention, les bois étaient surveillés, surtout depuis quelques temps et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'y trouvait, elle voulait montrer à tous qu'elle était là.

Tout à coup, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retournant rapidement, elle aperçu un groupe de rafleurs, et l'homme qu'elle cherchait, elle lui sourit et s'enfuit en prenant un autre chemin que ses accompagnateurs qui furent immédiatement prit en chasse par le groupe qui semblait ravi. La sorcière laissa sa cape voler dans son dos, courant comme jamais pour échapper à son unique poursuivant ce dernier souriait aussi, jubilant de pouvoir enfin attraper celle que les « on-dit » appelaient le Chaperon Rouge. Ce Chaperon Rouge était sûrement un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, en tout cas une résistante, car à chaque fois qu'on l'apercevait, un mangemort disparaissait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une rose, rouge ou noire tout dépendait de la personne sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Mais alors qu'il pensait la rattraper et pouvoir la rendre prisonnière en tenant enfin la vêtement qui la cachait, la cape tomba dans le vide comme s'il avait couru après un fantôme, mais un léger rire derrière lui attira tout à coup son attention et d'un coup il pivota à 180° et fit face à une jeune femme qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Cette dernière avait changé, il l'avait vu combative, il l'avait vu désespéré, courageuse, haineuse, désemparé, et là, il voyait tout ça mélangé dans un ensemble de sentiments noirs qui la rendait sombre et particulièrement forte, mais surtout elle dégagea une aura effrayante alors qu'elle portait un t-shirt noir moulant, à manche longue, un pantalon noir qui montrait ses formes et une paire de chaussure de marches en cuir, elle avait attachée ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils tombent en couette lâche de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux étaient plus sombre, plein de noirceur. Mais sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle lui asséna un violent coup sur la cage thoracique, qui lui coupa le souffle et le mit K.O pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps de pouvoir lui mettre un second coup pour amenuiser ses sens. Enfin, pour terminer son travail alors que le rafleur tentait, malgré la douleur de lui sauter dessus, la jeune femme leva son genou, le bloquant au niveau des côtes alors qu'un hurlement de douleur et un grognement de mécontentement accompagnaient un craquement sonore signifiant qu'une de ses côtes venait d'être brisée.

La sorcière poussa son poursuivant et nouvelle victime au sol alors qu'il l'insultait copieusement et elle se plaça au dessus de lui de manière à le bloquer au niveau des bras et des épaules pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger afin de lui faire avaler une potion, ses hurlements ne baissait pas puisqu'elle appuyait sur ses côtes brisée. Amusée, elle se mit à rire en faisant couler un liquide verdâtre dans sa gorge.

_« -Hurle grand méchant loup, hurle, _siffla la jeune femme en se penchant à son oreille et elle ajouta en soufflant_, le Chaperon Rouge te dévorera »_

* * *

Je sais qu'on ne voit rien, qu'on ne sait rien. Mais c'est juste une mise en bouche.

Les informations les plus importantes seront données dans le prochain chapitre, toute l'histoire s'y trouvera.

J'espère tout de même que ce prologue vous à donné envie de la lire et que vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez.

_Le souaffle est dans votre camp ! _

_Bisous. _

_Goxha _


	2. Le petit chaperon joue avec son repas

**Genre. **Darkfic, aventure.

**Personnages. **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Et Fenrir Greyback. (Attention, présence d'OOC)

**Disclaimer. **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits réels seront une pure coïncidence.

_**Note de l'auteur.** Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN. **

Lorsque le grand méchant loup ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une sombre pièce. Le Chaperon Rouge l'avait eu.

Il tenta de bouger mais ses poignets étaient attachés par des chaînes et des cordes autour d'une poutre de fer, de même pour ses pieds, il laissa alors son regard vadrouiller sur ce qui l'entourait et c'est là qu'il la vit. Ou du moins son ombre. Elle se déplaça rapidement alors qu'un petit rire brisait le dur silence de la pièce ; puis elle s'avança enfin vers la lumière, du moins le léger rail de lumière de la pièce venant d'une haute fenêtre crasseuse et mal éclairée, la première chose qu'il vit fut la paire de chaussure plate qu'il avait aperçu quelques temps plutôt et les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Et la première chose qui lui vint fut une insulte pour cette salope qu'il aurait du tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Le rire augmenta alors, tandis que son bourreau s'avançait enfin pour se montrer totalement ; et le fait qu'elle se place dans la lumière bleuâtre, et sombre, de la cellule lui donna une dimension maléfique qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui et même lui sentit qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment, sans que cela ne l'inquiète plus, il avait connu pire il en était sûr.  
Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne fassent quoi que ce soit. Enfin, elle entendit trois coups portés à l'étage contre la porte de la cave et elle se leva, comme si c'était un signal. Un sourire mauvais, satisfait mais annonçant quelque chose de grave, apparut sur le visage de la sorcière ; et l'air se glaça, comme s'il quittait la pièce par peur de ce qui allait arriver, le souffle du loup se terminait dans un nuage de fumée maintenant et ses yeux, qui avaient lâchés la jeune femme se mirent à la chercher en panique. Mais rien, du moins, rien que ses yeux ne pouvait voir mais il la sentait se déplacer silencieusement dans la pièce, autour de lui, derrière, loin de son champs de vision, à un moment, il se braqua et tenta de se libérer de ses liens en sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il l'avait détester pour ce qu'elle était, maintenant il l'a haïssait pour ce qu'il était, à cause d'elle.  
Pendant ce temps la sorcière s'amusait, elle avait vu quand il avait fermé ses yeux et elle en avait profiter, elle voulait jouer un peu avant de passer vraiment à l'attaque. Elle connaissait sa mission après tout. Elle tourna autour de lui, préférant commencer par une torture plus psychologique, pour le faire réfléchir, le rendre fou intérieurement, le laisser se repentir mentalement auprès de Merlin, quoi que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver avec cet homme. Jamais il ne pourrait être récupérer.

Le faire parler. La règle était simple, claire et limpide. Elle avait carte blanche, seul le but comptait : il devait leur donner des informations. Et ça Fenrir l'avait parfaitement comprit.

Allongé sur la table, pieds et poings liés, le loup-garou tentait désespérément de voir ce que son bourreau préparait. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à apercevoir lui donnait presque des frissons dans le dos. Couteaux, hachoirs et tout un arsenal d'objets tranchants s'étalaient sur une large table noir où on pouvait largement deviné que le sang d'autres mangemorts avait coulé, derrière cet attirail d'armes, se trouvait aussi de nombreux flacons en tout genre contenant des potions, liquides de couleurs et odeurs différentes.  
Lorsque la sorcière se retourna, elle n'avait qu'une fourchette en métal dans la main, ce qui fit rire le mangemort, Hermione jouait avec l'ustensile de cuisine, le faisant tourner dans sa main, doucement, sans un bruit, le silence était une pire torture que les mots, il savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

S'approchant de lui déterminée, le rire du mangemort ne s'estompa pas, il était à la fois moqueur et nerveux, et ça, Hermione l'entendait, le ressentait et en profitait tout en sentant sa rage monté face à l'amusement du prisonnier ; elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, lui lança un sourire sadique et posant son regard dans le sien, planta d'un coup la fourchette au plus profond de la chair de sa main, coupant le léger rire de Greyback.

_« - Tu crois quand même pas qu'une simple fourchette me fera parler ? »_

Sa voix était lente, sa respiration saccadée et ses yeux moqueurs, lançaient des éclairs. Hermione quant à elle, s'en amusait, il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire et il souffrait déjà. Elle vit la fourchette commencer à briller, comme si une fine pellicule disparaissait peu à peu du manche aux pointes de l'ustensile de cuisine.

_« -Oh non ! Mais je voulais voir ce qu'une simple fourchette en argent te ferait lorsque l'onguent disparaîtrait. »_

Puis sa peau, sous l'effet de l'argent, comme de l'eau bénite pour les vampires, se mit à fumer comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur, et c'était le cas, l'argent brûlait sa chair, laissant une légère fumée s'envoler et répandant une odeur de viande avariée et grillée qui aurait donné la nausée à n'importe qui se trouvant dans la pièce en cet instant, tout le monde sauf Hermione qui connaissait cette odeur pour avoir elle-même subit des brûlures de ce genre dans le passé. Le loup-garou se retenait pour ne pas hurler, la douleur le déchirait, ce n'était qu'une fourchette mais la « putain » l'avait enfoncé profondément dans sa chair atteignant l'os ; brûlant muscles et moelle de la pire des façons.

Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hermione retira violemment la fourchette de son emplacement ; laissant enfin respirer le mangemort qui ne dit pas un mot, laissant son regard parler pour lui. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'Hermione planta à nouveau le couvert, cette fois-ci dans son épaule, puis se penchant à l'oreille du loup-garou, elle formula enfin la question silencieuse, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà.

_« -Si tu me dis vite où sont les Weasleys Greyback, peut-être que je serais gentille avec toi. »_

Le mangemort plaça son regard sur le plafond et un rire gras, moqueur, presque enjoué, envahit la pièce, agaçant profondément Hermione qui s'éloigna pour passer au stade suivant. Attrapant une longue et fine chaîne en argent et joua avec pendant quelques instants, laissant le regard de Greyback l'observer, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse apercevoir les quelques fourchettes qui se trouvaient dans sa poche. Elle se plaça sur le côté et lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui.

_« -Tu m'amuses, se moqua le prisonnier._  
_-Mais toi aussi mon cher Greyback, souffla la sorcière avec un sourire malsain. »_

Elle s'éloigna légèrement avant de lever le bras rapidement pour planter une seconde fourchette en argent dans les côtes du mangemort, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant grincer douloureusement les dents. Elle répéta ce schéma plusieurs fois, disséminant des fourchettes sur tout le torse du loup-garou, avant de se décider à descendre plus bas, les cuisses du prisonnière tressautèrent quand elle y enfonça deux fourchettes à la fois, et décidant de s'amuser un peu plus, elle posa délicatement la chaîne en argent massif autour de la première fourchette, liant un à un les couvert d'argent qui brûlait doucement mais violemment la peau du loup.

Il souffrait, il sentait la chaîne s'enfoncer dans sa chair de la pire des manières en le brûlant et il n'avait qu'une envie, hurler. Mais ça lui aurait trop fait plaisir, ce plaisir malsain dont elle se nourrissait et qu'il essayait de ne pas lui donner en lui montrant que ce qu'elle faisait le blessait autant physiquement que psychologiquement quoi que plus de manière physique que psychologique.

Hermione n'en attendait pas plus et décida de quitter la pièce. Sans un mot. Laissant Greyback seul, dans le noir, sur sa table, sa chair brûlant toujours sous l'argent de la chaîne. Au début, elle se dit qu'elle retournerait le voir dans une ou deux heures, mais en remontant, elle entendit les hurlements déchirants du loup-garou qui l'insultait copieusement, et finalement son programme s'allongea, une ou deux heures de plus au programme initial ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
Deux jours passèrent, Greyback ne parlait pas, Hermione tentait de ne pas tomber dans une routine de Torture-Dodo-Torture-Manger mais ça commençait à tomber là dedans. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de descendre à la cave sans Georges, c'était lui le plus humain, mais aussi le plus imaginatif dans leur façon de faire parler les mangemorts, il était rancunier depuis la mort de Fred et toute personne ayant la simple marque des ténèbres passait un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui, quand Hermione s'absentait pour prendre quelque chose à la cuisine, excuse parfaitement inutile puisque Georges savait qu'elle le laissait seule parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Décidée à faire parler autrement le loup-garou, la jeune femme descendit d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la cave et assomma le loup d'un simple coup de poing. Pas besoin de parler, aujourd'hui, elle était d'humeur à frapper, fort.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le loup-garou était attaché par les poignet à la grille métallique qui se trouvait contre le mur, il tenta de s'en défaire, mais le noir de la salle lui permit de comprendre que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer.

_« -Jouons à un jeu, à chaque fois que tu me donneras une mauvaise réponse à la question que je vais te poser, tu t'illumineras comme une guirlande de noël. T'en penses quoi ? Demanda une petite voix amusée. _  
_-Et si je donne la bonne réponse ?_  
_-On avisera, gronda la jeune femme menaçante. »_

Greyback commença à rire. Il ne dirait rien, pas au début au moins, mais il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi, du moins c'est ce que l'horloge indiquait. Mais la sorcière avait au moins jusqu'au dîner et s'il le fallait toute la nuit.

_« -On va commencer par une question simple. Qui détiens Bill et Georges Weasley ?_  
_-Qui ? s'amusa le loup. »_

Il regretta quelques instants d'avoir tenter Morgane. Son bourreau était pire que cette dernière. Hermione Granger était le diable en personne, digne de Morgane et même surpassant sûrement la première adepte de magie noire, bien que cette dernière n'en fasse usage, elle avait cette puissance sombre et noire qui émanait d'elle qui la rendait dominatrice. La sorcière lui posa plusieurs questions, à chaque fois il répondait quelque chose de totalement opposé à la question et à chaque fois, la pièce s'illuminait sous ses hurlements alors que le grillage métallique s'animait sous la vague d'électricité, un tas d'étincelle s'échappant, lorqu'Hermione envoyait au travers du métal et qui transperçait le corps du prisonnier sous la forme d'une brûlure intense. À chaque nouvelle mauvaise réponse, Hermione augmentait en plus l'intensité du courant électrique qui parcourait la grille métallique et à chaque fois Greyback ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme qui apparaissait dans son champs de vision lorsque les éclairs allumaient en quelque sorte la pièce. Elle était assise sur la chaise qui était à côté de sa table d'instrument, les pieds posés négligemment dessus et le boîtier électrique bien calé sur ses genoux. Les questions fusèrent, toute plus ou moins commune, mais ayant pour but la même réponse. Où se trouvaient Bill et Georges Weasley.

À la fin, Greyback ne sentait même plus ses jambes, il savait que si on le relâchait immédiatement il tomberait comme un véracrasse. Hermione, sans paraître agacée, se leva alors qu'elle faisait parcourir un léger courant sur la grille de métal, donnant des spasmes au loup.

_« -Par Merlin, mon petit Greyback, tu sembles mal en point... Tu ne voudrais pas me dire quelque chose que je puisse te réconforter ? Se moqua Hermione. _  
_-T'as une tête d'hippogriffe mal aimé, grogna le captif. »_

Avec un sourire digne de Drago Malefoy, elle augmenta la puissance électrique qui parcourait le grillage.

_« -Par Morgane, geignit Greyback en ne sentant plus son dos. »_

Hermione entendit des bruits de chaises qui raclent le sol et comprit que tout le monde était à la cuisine, elle avait faim, mais elle souhaitait encore plus avoir sa réponse alors elle continua. Décidée à jouer encore avec le détenu en lui lançant des fléchettes, des petites flèches reliées au boîtier électrique qui se tenait sur la table. Elle en lança cinq en tout, placée de manière plus ou moins stratégiques.  
Greyback n'en pouvait plus, il ne sentait plus son corps, un liquide au goût métallique, il saignait, il saignait intérieurement, mais aussi extérieurement, il se sentait presque mourir tant la douleur tait à son paroxysme. Il n'avait qu'une hâte qu'elle le tue, afin de mettre fin à tout ça, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle tenait presque à lui comme on tenait à un trophée gagnée à une compétition de Quidditch.

_« -Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux. Je suis un loup-garou, je subit une douleur pire que ça tout les mois, se moqua le loup. _  
_-C'est demain la pleine lune, indiqua Hermione sans montrer la moindre émotion. _  
_-Et alors ? Sourit le mangemort. »_

Elle alluma deux bouton du boîtier relier aux fléchettes, envoyant une charge encore plus importante au rafleur qui grinça des dents.

_« -Alors je t'ai prévue une cage spéciale pour l'occasion, murmura Hermione à quelques millimètres du visage du loup. »_

Hermione activa alors les derniers boutons, sans lâcher du regard le loup-garou qui hurla à plein poumons. Elle n'avait pas mit une dose mortelle, juste de quoi l'assommer assez longtemps pour aller manger et le mettre dans sa « cellule ».

Hermione monta les marches rapidement, elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa tenue, le fait que le couloir et les escaliers menant à la cuisine soient terriblement sombre ne l'avait pas aidée à y faire attention, elle entra donc dans la pièce attirant tout les regards sur elle. Regards qui se modifièrent, Molly fut la première à lui sourire, un sourire sincère mais gêné, les autres lui sourire tout autant, du moins la plus part mais c'est Charlie qui lui fit une remarque sur sa tenue lorsqu'elle s'installa.

_« -Tu as des fuites en bas ? sourit Charlie »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas les dires du rouquin mais suivant son regard, elle s'aperçut que du sang avait couler sur son pull, si bien qu'une tâche rouge s'étalait sur son épaule. Elle haussa celles-ci et se servit surprenant tout le monde, la jeune femme se changeait habituellement lorsqu'elle remontait avec du sang sur ses vêtements bien que ça n'étonne personne qu'elle en ait sur elle, c'est sa réaction face à celui-ci qui la surprit.

_« -Hermione, tu ne va pas te changer ? Demanda Molly poliment mais surprise. _  
_-Non, je n'ai plus de haut propre, je mange et je redescends de toute façon, argumenta la jeune femme. Désolée si ça fait tâche, murmura-t-elle. »_

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, ils avaient entendu le dernier et puissant hurlement du loup-garou, ils savaient qu'Hermione faisait tout son possible, d'ailleurs elle le leur prouva à nouveau pendant le repas en discutant avec Charlie à qui elle demanda de l'aide pour préparer quelque chose à la cave. Ils n'avaient pas tous comprit, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que la prochaine nuit allait être particulièrement éprouvante autant pour Hermione que pour tous. Charlie avait bien entendu accepté, après Georges il était le Weasley qui s'était le plus rapproché de la jeune femme, et depuis que ce dernier n'était plus là et que Harry s'était encore plus emmuré, il était encore plus présent.

_« -Il me faudra aussi de l'argent, ou je ne sais pas trop... De quoi pouvoir couvrir quatre murs. _  
_-Pourquoi ? Demanda Minerva McGonagall. _  
_-Parce que les loup-garous n'aiment pas l'argent. Et demain c'est la pleine lune, susurra Hermione presque ravie que l'événement arrive aussi tôt. »_

C'est là que le plan s'échafauda. Hermione expliqua après le repas à Charlie tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour réussir son plan. Il fallait que Greyback parle et il lui avait avoué que sa transformation était douloureuse, alors elle allait en profiter en rendant cette expérience encore pire que lors de sa première transformation, elle allait le rendre fou jusqu'à ce que la lune disparaisse et qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un véracrasse qui lui donnerait enfin les informations qu'elle voulait. Charlie l'aida pendant toute la nuit, ou du moins, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait pendant qu'elle s'occupait de leur invita qui ne dormit pas plus de deux heures de suite à son plus grand désarroi. Le lendemain, il se réveilla enfin, à nouveau attaché, mais cette fois-ci au mur lui même. Il y passa plus de trois heures, les bras presque tendu, il savait que s'il s'endormait, il risquait de s'étouffer, c'était pour ça qu'il était dans cette position et seul dans la pièce.  
Hermione regarda satisfaite le travail que Charlie avait effectué pour elle, il y avait passé la nuit et la matinée, mais c'était plus qu'impressionnant. La pièce était parfaite. Une vraie cage spéciale. Les murs étaient tapissés d'argent, le sol scintillait sous l'éclat du métal brillant, et la porte avait été totalement recouverte de celui-ci, tandis que la poignée avait été retirée. De plus, on pouvait voir dans celle-ci une légère ouverture dans le bas qui lui permettrait de mettre son plan à exécution. Tout devait se dérouler à sa façon et ainsi ils auraient rapidement la réponse qu'ils attendaient tous.

Le loup-garou ne respirait presque plus quand elle entra dans la pièce, il était totalement dans les vapes suite au temps passé dans une position dangereuse. Avec l'aide de Charlie, elle le déplaça dans sa nouvelle « cage » et attendit, il était attaché et ne pouvait rien contre elle pour l'instant. Elle avait tout de même remis des vêtements sur son dos de manière à ce que pour l'instant l'argent ne le brûle pas et elle avait attendu son réveil qui ne tarda pas à arrivé, elle regarda alors sa montre et sourit.

_« -Il est 14heures, la lune se lève dans deux heure et le soleil se couche dans trois. Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit, ironisa la jeune femme._  
_-Espèce de putain, cracha le loup en se rendant compte que l'argent était l'élément principal qui l'entourait. »_

Hermione sourit, elle l'avait eu, encore une fois. Elle se vengeait pour tout ce qui avait été fait à des membres de l'Ordre après tout. Le captif tenta de lui sauter dessus mais les liens qui le retenait près du mur se resserrèrent encore plus autour de ses poignets et ils ne le quittèrent qu'une fois que la porte eut claqué, le laissant seul, avec une lune pleine et montant dans le ciel. Il la haïssait de jouer autant avec son état. Lorsqu'elle le laissa, le loup-garou hurlait à plein poumon toute les insultes qui pouvaient lui passées par la tête. Quatre heures plus tard, assis dans les fauteuils du salon du Square avec Harry, Charlie et Dedalus Diggle, la sorcière attendait, les grognements et hurlements de douleurs se transformèrent en quelques minutes en un hurlement bestial qui fendit le semblant de conversation qu'il y avait dans le petit salon de la maison, tout le monde avait entendu, tout ceux qui étaient dans le salon se tournèrent vers Hermione qui ne dit, mais le sourire qui fendait son visage donna la chair chouette à tout ceux qui était là. Malsain, il semblait satisfait et cruel, la Hermione que tout le monde avait connu à Poudlard ne se trouvait sous aucun de ces traits. La sorcière se leva et comme un félin ayant trouvé sa proie se dirigea vers la cuisine pour descendre à la cave. Perturbant. C'est tout ce que les autres trouvèrent à redire.

Hermione descendit silencieusement les marches grinçantes de la cave et elle s'avança délicatement jusqu'à la lourde porte métallique, d'où un bras, où une patte plutôt surgit pour tenter de l'attraper dans un grognement sonore. Le loup à l'intérieur sembla souffrir en touchant la porte puisqu'un glapissement suivit ce moment et amusée Hermione en profita pour jeter une tranche de steak cru au niveau du battant, laissant le loup se jeter dessus. La nuit fut longue, les hurlements violents, l'attente difficile mais à la fin, Hermione entendit enfin les gémissements d'un homme, un homme qui agonisait après que le monstre qu'il soit devenu ait avalé un steak empoisonné, pas avec de l'argent, ça aurait été trop facile, l'argent ne lui faisait plus rien ou presque. Mais saupoudré d'aconit, le morceaux de viande brûlait encore plus de l'intérieur le loup qui suffoquait dans sa cellule. Hermione ne lui donna un remède qu'après qu'il l'ai supplié, la torture d'Hermione Granger n'était pas mortelle, c'est pour ça qu'il en riait, mais l'aconit pourrait le tuer, et il tenait beaucoup trop à la vie et au plaisir qu'elle lui offrait pour pouvoir accepter de mourir tout de suite. Et ça, Hermione le savais très bien. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui donna de quoi survivre, et de quoi le tenir endormi quelques heures. Le temps de le préparer. À nouveau, il allait revenir sur la table dans la salle où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps depuis un long moment déjà.  
Hermione l'attacha, et le laissa, encore endormi, elle s'accorda une pause à elle aussi, elle en avait besoin, ou du moins son corps le lui fit sentir quand un vertige manqua de lui faire rencontrer violemment le sol. Elle décida de s'allonger deux ou trois heures, le temps de sa reposer. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante huit heures après tout, c'était fréquent mais son corps la rappelait toujours à l'ordre.  
Les membres de l'Ordre ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de vivre pendant ce temps, mais les recherches de Bill et Georges s'étaient quelques peu amenuisées avec le temps, les missions de résistances étant plus nombreuses avec le temps qui passait.

Greyback, pendant ce temps, n'en pouvait plus, attacher debout, pieds et mains liés à une croix en bois, il tentait de survivre, il n'était plus qu'un corps presque sans vie maintenant. La torture qu'il avait subit n'avait rien en commun avec ce que ses collègues faisaient à leurs prisonniers ; ils étaient plus gentils, du moins plus patient, tenant le temps et la douleur dans la même main. Son bourreau lui venait de lui faire boire au moins un litre d'eau « argenté », du sang coulait en quantité sur le sol bétonné de la salle moisie.

_« -Arrête, souffla le loup-garou alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recommencer. Ils sont au Spiny Serpent. Du moins ils l'étaient, grogna-t-il._  
_-Ben tu vois. C'était pas moldu ! J'espère juste pour toi que tu ne m'aura pas rouler dans la poudre de cheminette. Sinon, on passera aux choses... Sérieuses. »_

Il n'avait pas tout révélé à la « salope » comme il se satisfaisait à l'appeler, il voulait d'abord qu'elle se sente responsable, qu'elle culpabilise de ce qui allait arrivé aux éclaireurs ; l'adresse qu'il avait confié à la sorcière était un bar, miteux mais où de nombreux mangemorts se retrouvaient et où se trouvaient effectivement Georges et Bill Weasley, du moins pendant un certain temps, mais n'ayant pas les jours exacts, il ne savait pas très bien s'ils y seraient, il s'en fichait, ensuite ils seraient ou exécutés, ou emprisonnés et ensuite exécutés. De toute façon, ils étaient mort, c'était trop tard, elle ne pourrait pas les sauver, elle ne réussirai jamais à les sauver à temps, il lui avait pas tout dit à cause de ça. Mais au vu de ce qu'elle lui ferait subir s'ils n'étaient pas trouvés, il risquait de cracher le morceaux plus vite qu'avant, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il ne mourrait pas, du moins pas dans cette cave puisque l'Ordre avait pour règle de ne pas tuer les prisonniers. Ils feraient pire, personne ne sait trop quoi, tout ce qu'il reste c'est un corps, une carapace avec un inconnu à l'intérieur, ils changeaient l'homme qu'ils avaient capturé. Toussotant et crachotant, il entendit tout de même du bruit à l'étage; un rire, ses idiots se permettaient de rire alors qu'un tas de mangemorts étaient à leur recherche, qu'il leur en voulait, à tous. Avant d'à nouveau sombrer, de douleur et de sommeil, il se promit qu'il ferait payer ce qu'il était en train de vivre à la putain de Potter, et s'il réussissait à sortir de cette endroit, il la tuerait de ses propres mains, après l'avoir découpé en petits morceaux pendant que son cœur serait encore en train de battre.  
Il fallait l'admettre, la guerre avait changé tout le monde. Hermione, mais aussi chaque personne du monde sorcier. En particulier Harry. Harry Potter, celui qui était devenu l'ennemi numéro un du Ministère, celui que tout le monde priait lorsque la noirceur de la nuit avait envahi les maisons en ces sinistres temps.

Harry ne parlait plus. Ou du moins si peu qu'on aurait pu penser que le choc de la guerre, les pertes encore plus nombreuses depuis Poudlard l'avaient rendu muet ; il ne voulait juste plus dire quoi que ce soit, ne se sentant pas la force de s'exprimer sachant que ses paroles seraient bues, telle celles d'un prophète et il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait plus prendre de décisions, tenter de sauver le monde, la mort de Ginny et de Ronald lui faisaient trop mal, penser à la guerre, le renvoyait toujours dans un monde sombre et noir rempli de cauchemars et de démons plus que mauvais. Hermione quant à elle, s'exprimait peu, se plongeant dans ses traques et ses recherches, vivant par les livres qu'elle essayait de lire quand elle avait le temps. La perte de Ron et Ginny l'avait terriblement affecté, tout comme Harry mais contrairement à lui, elle s'était jeté dans la guerre corps et âme, tentant de venger ses amis qui étaient mort aux combats à ses côtés alors qu'ils effectuaient une mission pour aider une famille recherché par les mangemorts pour être un couple Sang-pur/Né-moldu qui était d'après le ministère, « contre-nature ». Ronald avait vu sa petite sœur tombé face aux mangemorts sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent aillant été pris par surprise par une escouade, le dernier des Weasleys se jeta alors dans une féroce bataille pour aider sa petite sœur et la récupérer pour enfin transplaner. Seulement, défendre la mission et sa famille à la fois causa sa perte et Ginny s'éteignit douloureusement face au cadavre de son frère, alors qu'Hermione, forcée par les autres membres, transplana en jurant vengeance, posant sa propre marque sur les assassins, s'assurant ainsi de douloureuses représailles.

Le square Grimmaurd était plein, si bien qu'Hermione avait eu du mal à trouver un autre lieu où dormir, ne supportant plus la chambre qu'elle avait auparavant puisqu'elle la partageait avec Ginny, et pour Harry, la réaction avait été la même. Un soir de juillet, alors que le square était anormalement vide, Hermione décida d'explorer en détail la demeure familial des Black, elle commença d'abord par les étages, découvrant un vieux grenier où les anciens habitants avaient accumuler un grand nombre de babioles et d'objets en tout genre qui animèrent la curiosité d'Hermione qui se promis de revenir observer et découvrir la pièce avant de redescendre. Elle termina sa visite poussée par la large cave de la maison qui était pleine de petites pièces qui sentaient l'humidité, le moisi et presque le cadavre ; si bien que les souvenirs de ses jours de tortures lui remontèrent dans un flot de souvenirs alors qu'elle aurait préféré les oublier. Après une longue discussion avec Harry, ils fouillèrent le grenier, y découvrant un grand et vieux lit de bois qu'ils retapèrent et se créèrent un lieu où personne ne pénétra, les autres l'appelait « Là-haut » ou « La chambre secrète », même Molly qui avait l'habitude de faire le ménage, changer les draps et ranger un petit peu les chambres n'était pas montée. Non pas qu'Harry et Hermione le lui ait interdit, mais sans réelles paroles, il avait été clair que les deux jeunes adultes avaient besoin d'un endroit à eux, où ils pourraient être seuls, et où uniquement eux pourraient y laisser leurs présences, alors Molly bien que dévorée par la curiosité n'avait pas poussée la fine porte en bois qui se trouvait au bout du petit escalier de bois qui se trouvait dans le placard. Personne ne parlait de la pièce devant eux, mais les questions dès que les deux jeunes n'étaient plus là se bousculaient, qu'y avait-il dans ce grenier ? Comment l'avaient-ils aménagés ? Étaient-ils à l'aise dans cette pièce ? Molly y était déjà entrée avant qu'elle ne soit occupée, y faire un pas devant l'autre en marchant droit était un exploit tant il y avait de bazar.

Dans leur chambre, les deux sorciers ne se parlaient pas, Hermione s'était allongée sous la couette, tournée vers la petite fenêtre de la pièce, elle sentit Harry dans son dos, collant son torse contre celui-ci, il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. Tout entre eux se passait sans paroles, ils leurs suffisait d'un geste pour se comprendre, un simple baiser pour certains, signifiait pour eux quelque chose d'immense, un petit geste pour un grand mot muet. C'était une relation qui surprenait chaque jour un peu plus les membres qui vivaient avec eux, cette relation était d'ailleurs devenu encore plus importante après le décès des deux benjamins Weasley. Il suffisait qu'un des deux lève les yeux vers l'autre pour que celui-ci lui tende ce qu'il souhaitait, s'en était presque effrayant. Jouant avec la main de l'autre, ils s'endormirent doucement, glissant tendrement dans les bras de Morphée, tout en sachant que leur nuit ne serait que de courte durée.

En effet, à peine quelques heures plus tard, un brouhaha inattendus les réveillèrent, du moins Harry fut le premier à se réveillé mais en voulant se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, il sortit Hermione du léger sommeil cauchemardesque dans lequel elle était. Ils descendirent silencieusement, surprenant une dispute entre Molly et Arthur tandis que Kingsley donnait des soins au professeur Flitwick et que Minerva McGonagall, qu'ils ne voyaient pas, semblait parler à deux hommes dont on n'entendait que quelques bribes de voix, similaires à des murmures.

_« -Tu ne réveilleras pas Hermione pour ça, s'exclama Molly. Elle dort depuis peu et elle a besoin de ce sommeil ! _  
_-Mais Molly, tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a que elle qui peut le faire, aucun d'entre nous n'est assez compétent. Elle est la seule à avoir presque autant de compétence que Severus, s'il était encore là je... _  
_-Non, gronda maternellement la sorcière. »_

Hermione décida de se faire remarquer à se moment là, en se raclant la gorge, surprenant les deux parents. Ils observèrent les deux sorciers, bien qu'Harry était le plus touché par la guerre, il avait toujours été protecteur envers Hermione, si bien qu'ils ne furent pas étonné de voir le jeune homme devant la sorcière, qui se tenait deux marches plus haut, laissant son regard alterner entre les deux adultes.

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione avec ce masque froid qu'elle s'était crée au fil du temps. _  
_-Oh Hermione chérie, je... Nous avons réussi à récupérer Bill et Georges, mais..._  
_-Ils ont subis quelques moments éprouvants et ont reçus des sorts dont on ne connaît pas les conséquences, ajouta Arthur. _  
_-Je vais voir, souffla Hermione. »_

Avant de laisser Harry qui avait observé la scène, muet, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front et lui intima de remonter, qu'elle le rejoindrait dès qu'elle le pourrait et que sinon elle irait le réveiller. Le Survivant lança un dernier regard à Molly et Arthur, accompagné d'un faible sourire, avant de remonter, lâchant difficilement la main d'Hermione qui, dans l'autre sens descendit les escaliers. En entrant dans le salon, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un Georges en piteux état, mais pas autant que Bill, qui était soutenu par Fleur, cette dernière les larmes aux yeux, tentait difficilement de faire baisser la fièvre qui prenait son mari. C'était un sort complexe qu'ils avaient reçu, une adaptation d'un ancien et très vieux sort. La jeune femme l'avait elle aussi subit, c'était un des préféré de Lucius Malefoy, il durait des heures, douloureux et perturbant, il faisait ressentir des choses que personne ne voudrait vivre, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Décidée, la jeune femme demanda aux personnes de la pièce de descendre les deux malades dans la cave, les installant dans une pièce éloignée de celle de Greyback qui n'avait pas repris connaissance. Elle les fit installer dans de grand bac métalliques dans lesquelles elle fit apparaître de l'eau glacée accompagnée de glaçon.

_« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Fleur paniqué. Tu veux les tuer ou quoi ? _  
_-Je leur sauve la vie figure-toi, cingla Hermione. »_

Son ton était froid, sans émotions, alors qu'intérieurement elle aussi paniquait. Elle quitta la pièce, laissant, silencieux, les autres membres qui écoutèrent les bruits de la cave pour découvrir où était parti la jeune femme. C'est un rire, gras, rauque qui leur donna l'indication qu'ils cherchaient ; Hermione était entrée dans la pièce où se trouvait le mangemort, une sorte de gargouillement et un souffle coupé violemment les firent sursauter et quand Hermione réapparu, les regards se tournèrent sur son visage où se trouvaient du sang, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, trop habitué, mais au vu des regards qu'on lui lança, elle essuya d'un revers de manche le liquide rouge qui coulait sur sa joue ; puis elle s'avança vers les bacs, attrapa le poignet de Bill et coupa d'un coup une entaille sur le bras du malade, sous les hurlements de Fleur qui ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune sorcière faisait, Molly pleurant dans les bras de son mari pendant qu'Hermione faisait de même avec Georges.

_« -Nous allons devoir attendre au moins deux bonnes heures avant que la fièvre ne tombe, surveillez-les, il ne faut pas que leurs cœurs s'arrêtent à cause du froid, expliqua la jeune femme en sortant. Je vais voir Kingsley. »_

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre des pas dans les escaliers, il n'en fut rien et les trois adultes se demandèrent par où était passée Hermione quand ils entendirent une bribe de conversation, Hermione qui disait à Greyback apparemment qu'il avait été gentil et que peut-être elle le récompenserait. En effet, la jeune femme observait le mangemort avec un peu sourire mauvais tout en jouant avec un couteau, elle s'approcha tel un félin de l'homme qui la regardait avec un œil mauvais et elle fit délicatement glisser son couteau du haut du visage jusqu'au bas du torse, dévoilé et ensanglanté du loup-garou. Personne n'entrait dans la pièce, mais tout le monde pouvais entendre ce qu'il se disait, surtout que la cave était relié par un système d'aération qui suivant comment il se trouvait permettait d'entendre ce qu'il se disait au sous-sol; Harry écoutait très souvent quand Hermione était en bas, à peine remontée, que Molly se précipita dans le salon, être si près d'un mangemort l'a paniquait, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant les membres de l'équipe qui étaient allés chercher ses fils en train d'écouter ce qu'Hermione disait. Harry était aussi dans la pièce, en retrait, près de la grille, sur l'unique et gros fauteuil de la pièce, il n'écoutait pas forcément, ne restant dans la pièce uniquement pour entendre la voix d'Hermione qu'il n'entendait pas assez souvent, presque pour sentir qu'elle était vivante, c'était un besoin vital, comme si c'était son oxygène.

_« -Franchement Fenrir, je suis plutôt fière de toi, tu as été sage, tu m'as donné ce que je voulais, peut-être que finalement, je vais pouvoir te laisser partir. La putain de Potter a du cœur quand même, tu trouves pas ? Demanda Hermione avec un petit rire mauvais. »_

Elle adorait ce jeu, le voir presque espérer, bien qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait, elle le savait aussi, mais elle voulait le faire languir, le laisser croire que tout était finis. Mais Georges et Bill étaient blessés et bien que ce soit normal en temps de guerre, elle avait une rage difforme qui bouillait en elle et qu'elle rêvait de faire sortir, si bien qu'elle décida de se défouler un petit peu sur le rafleur et loup-garou qui se trouvait face à elle. Bien qu'il ne porte pas la Marque des ténèbres, il était affilié à Voldemort, l'avait déjà rencontré, avait participé aux deux guerres, il avait transformé des enfants, pour se venger des parents, il était un monstre qu'Hermione avait juste envie de détruire comme lui l'avait fait avec ses victimes.

_« -Tu es décevant, je te pensais plus combatif que ça, susurra la sorcière, montres moi tes crocs Fenrir, fais moi voir quel grand méchant loup tu peux être.. Et à ce moment je réfléchirais à une éventuelle libération. »_

La lueur dans les yeux du prisonnier indiqua à la tortionnaire qu'elle avait réussi, il était en colère, il était agacé, fatigué, et ne demandait qu'à sortir pour enfin voir la lumière du jour. Ses yeux devinrent jaune, ses dents s'allongèrent plus que la normale faisant encore plus ressortir son loup, et un grondement rauque, proche de l'aboiment sortit de sa gorge faisant rire Hermione qui attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Alors que l'homme aux cheveux longs se débattait contre les chaînes qui l'entravaient, en grognant et hurlant contre son bourreau, celle-ci s'amusait en faisant tourné des couteaux dans sa main, puis décidée, elle les planta un à un, là où on les lui avait planté pour faire sortir le venin du sort que le bras droit de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy lui avait fait subir ; un sort que deux de ses amis subissait en ce moment même dans la pièce d'à côté.

_« -Vois-tu Greyback, quand ton bâtard de maîmaître voudra son chien, la seule chose qu'il retrouvera sera un corps sans être à l'intérieur, je vais te détruire, te faire disparaître, ça fera ça de moins à éliminer plus tard quand ton Seigneur des Ténèbres finira dans un trou six pieds sous terre. Je peux te promettre que je pris Merlin pour que tu te retrouve avec lui dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour l'éternité dès que la faucheuse sera passée, et si on doit s'y retrouver, je me ferais un plaisir de te refaire subir la même chose que ces dernières semaines. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? _

_-Le jour où le Lord finira six pieds sous terre, quelqu'un prendra sa relève, un mage noir plus fort, plus puissant, qui te piétinera et te fera souffrir comme jamais, et je peux te jurer que peu importe où je serais à ce moment là, je jubilerais d'entendre tes hurlements, que ce soit depuis les Enfers ou l'autre bout du monde. T'es rien Granger, qu'une catin, bonne à baiser quand on a rien d'autre sous la main et encore, juste histoire d'avoir un endroit où se vider, aboya le rafleur en lui crachant dessus. »_

La jeune femme ne dit rien lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide, et d'un regard noir lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de lui mettre une droite qui l'envoya violemment dans les bras de Morphée. Elle lança ensuite un sort de sa spécialité et le détacha des chaînes qui le maintenait puis elle sortit de la pièce. Un nouveau jeu commençait, et celui-là elle allait l'adorer, c'était comme une deuxième vengeance, une nouvelle revanche contre le loup-garou qui ne se rappellerait de rien, même pas de son nom ; ce jeu là, Hermione le pratiquait depuis peu, ne voulant pas tuer, au début, ils avait tout simplement supprimer la mémoire des mangemorts, mais leurs rangs profitaient de ces amnésies pour en faire des soldats bien sage et bien docile, de véritables machines à tuer. Alors un jour, Hermione décida de faire d'eux leurs armes, tout en les relâchant, mais le jeu ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle terrorisait les prisonniers, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient fous, c'était peut-être pire que la mort, mais au moins les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas de « sang » sur les mains.

Hermione faisait dormir Greyback depuis trois jours quand elle termina son travail, elle le rendormait rapidement en lui faisant boire des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Quand enfin il réussi à ouvrir les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre du square Grimmauld, où se trouvait aussi Hermione qui était assis à son chevet sur un large fauteuil, mais en le sentant bouger, elle sortit de l'état de somnolence dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis peu de temps. En la voyant, ce dernier se demanda où il se trouvait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, rien ne lui venait en tête en ce moment même et cela l'inquiéta énormément si bien qu'il se mit presque à paniquer ; Hermione sentant cette panique lui sourit et pris sa main. Le plan était en marche.

Et ce plan restant secret, les actions de l'Ordre se maintenaient.

Les actions que l'Ordre menait depuis quelques temps se propageaient sous les toits par des murmures de on-dit qui agacèrent rapidement les mangemorts et encore leur Seigneur qui sentait que le monde sorcier ne supporterait plus longtemps son dictât si Harry Potter était encore en vie. Dans une réunion avec ses meilleurs mangemorts, il demanda à ce que l'on trouve un moyen pour faire sortir de son trou ce petit rat de Potter, et qu'enfin il soit le seul à vivre. Une heure plus tard, un communiqué fut envoyé à la Gazette qui dut préparer en article spécial, une lettre ouverte à Harry Potter pour le prévenir qu'à partir du lendemain, chaque jour où il ne se présenterait pas au ministère, un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix serait exécuté dans le hall du Ministère, puis dès que le nombre de prisonnier serait réduit au nombre de zéro, il exécuterait un résistant ou un né-moldu et qu'il ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois que le Survivant se sera présenté.

Lorsque la gazette arriva dans les locaux de l'Ordre, ce dernier n'avait pas encore été publié puisqu'ils l'avaient reçu par Percy qui était encore au Ministère, miraculeusement et sans aucun problème. Ce fut Molly qui lut en premier le journal alors que son repas était en train de cuire dans le four, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était noté dans le quotidien, elle s'arrêta dans sa lecture pour réclamer une réunion d'urgence, sans Harry qui par le plus grand hasard se trouvait dans la salle de bain, et tout les membres se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine ; Hermione qui se vit d'abord refuser l'entrée dans la pièce put entrer par décision de la matriarche des Weasley. Elle expliqua que Percy lui avait envoyé le numéro de la gazette en urgence car une nouvelle importante concernant Harry s'y trouvait.

_« -Que se passe-t-il Molly ? Demanda Minerva McGonagall. _  
_-Vous-savez-qui veut que Harry se présente au Ministère, sinon, il tuera chaque jour à midi, un prisonnier, en commençant par les membres de l'Ordre retenus, puis il continuera sur des membres de la résistance. _  
_-Il passe à la vitesse supérieure, expliqua Kingsley. Ce n'est pas étonnant, mais il vaut mieux évaluer ce que nous risquons avant de s'y précipiter. _  
_-Donc demain, un des nôtres mourra en place public, conclut Hermione. Et nous ne pourrons rien faire. »_

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre un vous a plu. Je suis pas satisfaite, le complexe de l'écriture sûrement, m'enfin, dîtes-moi ce qui vous en pensez.

Laissez une petite review !

_Le souaffle est dans votre camp ! _

_Bisous. _

_Goxha _


End file.
